El regreso
by Fernanda Rozner
Summary: Lily ha vuelto a Londres, trae con ella un secreto que no esta dispuesta a revelar...! AL FIN CHAPT IV UP!, sorry las demoras, dejen RR
1. El Regreso

Hola!... aquí me tienen de nuevo, hace tiempo que no escribía no? Lamento avisar que mi otro fic lo mas posible es que no lo continúe nunca, estuve largo tiempo sin internet y escribí esto cuando me aburría, tengo hasta el chapt 3, la verdad el 4 y el 5 estaban listos también pero mi adorable primo los elimino y pare de escribir, pero creo que me iré haciendo el tiempo de hacerlo y subir chapts... , bueno no les doy mas lata, solo les recuerdo (algo que ya deben saber) que todos los personajes que reconozcan no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, bueno... vamos a lo que se metieron a leer...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**El regreso.**

La mujer pelirroja se miró ante el espejo, iba con un traje de dos piezas, todo el cabello tomado en una cola alta y nada de maquillaje, tenia solo 23 años pero se veía un par de años mayor con esa ropa, se puso algo de brillo en los labios y miró directamente a los ojos a su reflejo en el espejo mientras este le decía 'Olvidaste los pupilentes...', suspiro cansadamente y se los puso con cuidado convirtiendo verde mirada en una avellana totalmente normal, no era que no le gustaran sus ojos, solo que no le gustaba llamar la atención y sus grandes ojos verdes no ayudaban, cogió su bolso y guardo su varita en el, salió rumbo a su oficina en el ministerio de la magia, era su primer día, era auror con trabajo de oficina, había estado en Francia, Italia, España y Rusia haciendo sus entrenamientos y luego comandando diferentes equipos, ahora era estratega y le habían asignado un equipo en Inglaterra obligándola a volver a ese país de donde había salido huyendo un año después de hogwarts, manejo su mini cooper hacia el ministerio de la magia, 0odiaba los polvos flú, tratando de evitar mirar la ciudad que tantos recuerdos le traía; estaciono el auto a un par de cuadras de la vieja cabina telefónica y camino hasta ella para entrar al ministerio, iba 5 minutos adelantada lo que era bueno, al entrar pidió en el mesón que le dijeran donde quedaba el departamento de seguridad mágica (N/A: no se me ocurría bien como ponerle al departamento donde trabajan los aurores), se dirigio al lugar y antes de abrir la puerta su corazón dio un vuelco al oír una voz y apodos bastante conocidos para ella.

-Vamos prongsie! No te pongas así... tu saliste con la ultima esta me toca a mi! –dijo un joven que llevaba unos pantalones beige con una camisa manga corta afuera de ellos, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y su cabello negro azulado que le llegaba poco mas arriba de los hombros suelto con aspecto natural, mientras le revolvía aun mas el cabello a un chico de cabello negro azabache ahora mucho mas alborotado de lo normal con gafas y la misma ropa que el otro chico pero en otro color (N/A: pónganle el color que quieran que de momento no me lo imagino por que estoy babeando el teclado de pensar en ellos)

-No es cierto padfoot! –riendo aleándose de el y acomodándose el cabello- la anterior me tocaba a mi pero tu me la ganaste, esta ves la que viene es mí...-

-Chicos ya cálmense, debe esta por llega...-pero Frank Longbotom no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que la puerta se abrió en ese mismo instante dejando a los tres con la boca abierta frente a una hermosa pelirroja con un rostro frío e inexpresivo que entraba con otro hombre algo mayor.

-Bueno señorita, este es su escuadrón, los otros 2 se presentaran mañana hoy no han podido presentarse pues estaban en perfeccionamiento en escocia y llegan hoy por la tarde –salió de la oficina.

-Claro...-respondió la pelirroja y volteó a ver a los tres chicos mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se dirigía a una puerta al fondo donde estaba su oficina personal.

-Lily...-susurro el chico de cabello revuelto cayendo pesadamente sobre su escritorio y llevándose una mano a la frente.

Sirius Black quedo boquiabierto de ver a la pelirroja y volteo a ver a james de inmediato.

-Prongs... pero no se suponía que ella no estaba en el país? Además... ella... no puede ser 'ella' prongs tiene los ojos cafés y esta bastante mejor que evans... no es ella relájate...-le sonrió a su amigo era obvio quien era la chica a pesar de ese detalle... era ella, pero no lo reconoció para tratar de calmar a su amigo.

-es ella Sirius, lo sabes... es Lily...-murmuro, la puerta del despacho de volvió a abrir dejando salir a la pelirroja.

-Buenos días –dijo secamente, miró a james- Potter sientese en la silla para eso esta ahí... bueno ustedes 3 me conocen no creo necesarias mayores presentaciones entonces, necesito saber que clase de aurores son -miró a Frank- Frank, en que nivel están? Que casos han atendido? Cuantas veces han luchado contra mortifagos? Se han enfrentado vol- fue interrumpida abruptamente por el joven de cabello negro azulado.

-Evans, nosotros también estamos aquí –frío- somos el mejor escuadrón de aurores de londres, si quieres saber el resto no acoses al pobre Frank con preguntas, comienza a hacer tu trabajo y revisa los expedientes, están en aquel estante –apunto a un estante lleno de carpetas.

-Black...-sonrió cínica- no se si estas enterado pero, YO MANDO AQUÍ –fría alzando la voz un poco- y no toleraré un comportamiento como el tuyo, tienes 24 años, actúa como el adulto que eres y de una maldita vez obedece a tus superiores, ahora cierra la boca y ponte a trabajar en tu escritorio veo bastantes carpetas, igual que en el de potter así que encárguense de eso que para eso se les paga; y si le pido a Frank que me responda tiene que hacerlo, punto.

-mira lelans, no tienes ningún derecho a-

-que te calles eh dicho! –un solo grito, seco, cortante- no quieres que te notifique por un mal comportamiento... ahora trabajen! –miró a frank y sonrió dulce- Frank, acompáñame a mi despacho para que me respondas por favor... -fue a su despacho seguida por un muy confundido frank y dejando a un muy picado sirius black en la oficina.

-Odio a esta tipa... antes no era así... prongs...-miró a james que parecía no atenderlo- prongs...? JAMES! ¬¬

-Ah? –pregunto reaccionando y mirando a su amigo.

-¬¬ nada... –murmuró molesto y se fue a su escritorio a trabajar.

El día paso así, lleno de discusiones entre lily y sirius, james evitaba mirarla y frank trataba de calmarlos, ninguno de los dos entendía como fueron amigos en un tiempo...

-ERES UNA ZORRA! –grito sirius a la pelirroja enojado, haciendo mención a su forma como animaga para burlarse.

-PUES TU ERES UN ESTUPIDO PERRO PULGOSO, y saben que! Me voy! –respiro profundo, recuperando el color normal de su rostro que estaba algo rosado por la rabia- se acabo el trabajo por hoy, ADIOS! –recogió su cartera y salió de la oficina dando un portazo- no puedo trabajar así! –murmuró enojada caminando por el pasillo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Al día siguiente...

Lily se levanto temprano y fue a una cafetería donde solía ir cuando vivía en Londres a tomar desayuno, se sentó en una silla de espaldas a la vidriera mientras comía una ración de waffles y bebía café leyendo _el profeta_ luego de hechizarlo para que los _muggles_ creyeran que era un diario común y corriente.

-así que la pequeña fire-head volvió a la ciudad...-se oyó una voz masculina pero suave y fibrosa hablando, el chico sonrió y la chica bajo el periódico de golpe, para insultarlo, cuando vio quien era, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y de no ser por la mesa habría saltado sobre el.

-Fabian! –exclamo y sonrió alegre, se levanto y lo abrazo- no sabes cuanto te extrañaba! Iba a escribirte a ti y a Gideon hoy por la tarde, llegue recién antes de ayer y eh estado cambiando y ordenando la cosas... –dijo rápidamente separándose y volviendo sentarse- siéntate por favor, tomas café?

-No, gracias pelirroja, sabes que me cae mal... black y potter nos dijeron que habías vuelto, no estaban muy contentos, bueno... black... dijo que eras una... bueno... este... lo mas suave que dijo era que eras histérica... pero ya sabes como es el –entorno los ojos- y bueno, sospeche que vendrías aquí como siempre –le sonrió.

-Estúpido black, quien se cree?-suspiró y termino su café y le dio los waffles al chico- pero cuéntame, como va todo... la OF?

-Sigue en funcionamiento obviamente, dumbledore quiere verte por eso he venido también, dijo que quería que le dijeras que te parecía todo allá, si habías oído algo de voldemort y que se decía, tu sabes... ¿y como está...?

-Muy bien –sonrió sincera- dile a albus que Si, iré verle pronto –miró la hora- oh... diantres! Fabian, cariño tengo que irme, llegare tarde y no quiero darle motivos a black para fastidiarme hoy, suficiente tengo con verle la cara todo el día... -se acercó a el y le beso la mejilla, dejo dinero sobre la mesa- nos vemos mas tarde si? –le anoto en un papel su dirección- lleva a Gideon –sonrió- los esperaré a cenar... nos vemos...-se levanto y salió casi corriendo dejando al chico con el papel en la mano y algo boquiabierto.

-Claro... adiós lils...-murmuro pestañeando saliendo del ensimismamiento que le había producido la rapidez de la chica.

Llegó a la oficina 20 minutos tarde, había un trafico de los mil demonios y los ascensores del ministerio estaban repletos de gente y le costo muchísimo encontrar uno en el cual meterse, cuando entró en la oficina se quedo de piedra al ver a los chicos con cara de fastidio esperándola sentados sobre sus escritorios, habían 3 persona mas que el día anterior, Mundugus fletcher, Moody y Alice longbotom, alargaban la lista del día anterior, la mujer le sonrió y mundugus también, moddy no dijo nada mientras sirius sonreía con satisfacción al verla llegar tarde.

-vaya 'jefa' no?... –se cruzo de brazos- tienes horario ejecutivo evans?

-Cállate black, lamento llegar tarde –dijo a los demás y sonrió- bueno, ya me conocen todos, soy la nueva estratega y la encargada de comandar al equipo, he revisado su ritmo de trabajo según los gráficos que había hecho el comandante anterior, tienen un buen ritmo así que no veo necesario alterarlo... el ministro me dio hoy 3 folders mas –les mostró los archivadores en sus brazos- con nuevos planos y con los últimos ataques de el fin de semana en escocia, me imagino saben de que se trata, iré a revisarlos a mi despacho, ustedes sigan trabajando en lo que tengan que hacer... estos casos ya los revise, hay una hoja con ciertas conclusiones y un plan al final de lo que creo que puede haber conectado con eso, pero me gustaría que lo revisaran para saber si compartimos opiniones...-les dejo un fólder encima de un escritorio- esta bien?

Los chicos la miraron con la boca abierta, les parecía increíble la forma rápida en que hablaba y que hubiese hecho todo eso en tan poco tiempo, pestañearon.

-Hem... claro...-murmuro alice- nosotros los veremos...-sonrió.

-Muy bien **–**sonrió lily- A TRABAJAR TODO EL MUNDO! –todos se sentaron en sus puestos y ella entro en su oficina- si necesitan algo yo estaré aquí...-cerro la puerta.

-Vaya... –murmuró Mundugus-y yo que solo venia a avisarle que albus la quería ver pronto... tengo que ir a hacer unas compras y no puedo retrasarme mucho...

-Espera Dung... voy-voy yo a avisarle...-dijo james poniéndose de pie, necesitaba hablar con la pelirroja, NI SIQUIERA LO MIRABA!- no te preocupes y vete nada mas...-recordaba su ultimo encuentro con la pelirroja, hacia un año mas o menos, cuando ella estaba en Italia, habían pasado 3 maravillosos días juntos, pero el tuvo la genial idea de ir a un pub la ultima noche para que lily le dijera 'algo muy importante' y una ex -novia de hogwarts que lo reconoció fue hacia el y se le tiro encima cuando lily iba al tocador un rato, y bueno... el era hombre! No podía alejarla, se habría visto mal... a las mujeres no se les hacia eso, menos si se te ofrecían de aquella manera que diría la gente después?... en fin, lily los encontró le grito, golpeo a la chica y a el, le dijo que terminaban y que no quería volverlo a ver en su vida y se marchó, llevaban tiempo antes viéndose fraccionado, se escribían cartas y se juntaban a veces fines de semana y pasaban parte de sus vacaciones juntos cada año, pero luego de eso... le escribió varias cartas a la chica pero le llegaban de vuelta como si no las hubiese recibido, en fin, debía hablar con ella, y esa era la oportunidad.

-Prongs... estas seguro?-murmuro sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro, el tenia claro todo lo que había pasado su amigo por esa chica.

-Si sirius... no te preocupes...-murmuro y volteo hacia el despacho de la chica, se dirigió hacia el con paso decidido y golpeo.

-Pase... –respondió lily desde adentro mirando el contenido de una carpeta, el chico entro y cerro la puerta tras el, todos los demás se pegaron a la puerta para oír, sabían que el chico tenia mas cosas que decirle a lily que el mensaje de mundugus sobre Albus.

Lily alzo la vista para ver a James cuando este entraba, volvió a bajar la vista de inmediato hacia el contenido de la carpeta.

-que quieres? –dijo secamente sin mirarlo.

-Este... yo... venia por que mundugus tenia que decirle algo pero como te fuiste y el estaba apurado...-dijo james algo nervioso.

-Habla ya no tenemos toda la mañana-fría.

-Si mira, es que mundugus tenia que decirte, por que vio a albus en el callejón diagon cuando fue a comprar no se que cachiba-

-Al grano potter! –indiferente, en el mismo frío y seco tono que había usado todo el tiempo.

-Mira no me trates así, yo vengo por que mundugus me pidió-

-Habla ya, me da igual por que viniste dime A QUE, viniste...

-Mira Lily si estas de mal humor no e-

-Soy Evans para ti, Potter, ahora dime a que rayos viniste y lárgate...!

-Por que me tratas así...? no te he hecho nada...-

-"me has hecho mas de lo que crees..."-pensó lily mas no lo dijo, respiro hondo- Mira james, no quiero hablar contigo, creo que lo deje bastante claro la ultima vez que-

-Nunca lo superarás! Ya te pedí disculpas...!

-Crees que con eso basta! Por dios!-respiro hondo- sabes! Lárgate de aquí y vuelve al trabajo! No quiero verte...

James volteo irritado.

-albus quiere verte, te espera la proxima semana, el lunes a las 4...-abrió la puerta y 4 personas cayeron dentro del despacho, lily los miro fríamente y con un simple movimiento de varita todos fueron empujados medio metro hacia atrás y la puerta se cerro de golpe.

El resto del día paso sin que nadie la molestara de nuevo y en la tarde le habían llegado 4 carpetas mas con nuevos reportes de movimientos de mortifagos por lo cual a las 5:30, hora establecida para la salida ella debió quedarse revisándolo, debía apresurarse, tenia que irse a su casa para ordenar y preparar la cena, había invitado a los dos prewett y, a pesar de que eran sus amigos, no quería pasar por la vergonzosa situación de que todo fuera un desastre cuando llegara, pues su elfina aun no sabia bien donde ubicar todo y ella había quedado de indicarle, en fin, sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho y termino saliendo del ministerio de la magia a las 8:27 pm, se apresuro en llegar.

Al llegar al apartamento no le extraño que las luces estuviesen encendidas, sino que hubiese música puesta, estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura cuando el mismo chico del café en la mañana la abrió con una sonrisa, la camisa arremangada, un pequeño delantal de cocina puesto y secándose los dedos con un paño de cocina para secar platos, se sonrojo un poco entrando y viendo un chico muy parecido al anterior que le daba un biberón a un pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches revueltos que dormía en sus brazos.

-Hola lils...-susurro el que tenia al pequeño harry en sus brazos y le quitó el biberón al niño mientras este se llevaba una pequeña manita a la cara acomodándose un poco en los brazos del chico.

-Hicimos la cena y ayudamos a tu elfina a ordenar un poco, como te parece que quedo todo?-dijo fabián, quitándose el delantal de cocina, también en voz baja para no despertar al niño.

-Yo... gracias chicos –sonrió alegre la pelirroja- no debieron preocuparse tanto...

-No es molestia.. –le sonrió gideon.

-¿llegaron hace mucho?-pregunto preocupada la pelirroja- lamento haber tardado tanto me llegaron unos folders a ultima hora y tuve que quedarme a revisarlos para preparar los informes...

-no hace tanto, no te preocupes... –le sonrió fabian- vamos, quítate el saco –ayudandola con la chaqueta- hay que acostar a harry la cena esta casi lista...

lily no podía creer tener tan buenos amigos, se conocían desde hogwarts, no habían perdido contacto nunca, los tres pertenecían a la orden y eran como hermanos, ella no tenía amigas, con esos dos tenia suficiente, fue hacia gideon que le entrego a su hijo y sonrió algo triste mirándolo, era igual a james, la movió un poco de cabello de la cara y volteó para llevarlo a su cuarto, cuando volvía de acostarlo vio que los chicos llevaban flotando los platos servidos a la mesa, mientras se sentaban, gideon la miró.

-Lily aun no le dices verdad...?-pregunto mirando el rostro algo triste de la chica.

-Yo...-murmuro la pelirroja- no...

-Pero lils!-exclamo Fabián- tienes que decírselo!

-No quiero... chicos no quiero que el sepa...

-Tiene derecho a saber que tiene un hijo lilian...-murmuró gideon.

-El no quiere un hijo gideon... quiere una prostituta con quien revolcarse cada noche, no necesita una familia, tiene 24, quiere aprovechar su vida...-murmuro algo triste al principio y algo mas enérgica al final.

-Tu no puedes aprovechar la tuya por el! debe responsabilizarse también...!

-No me importa chicos, enserio... estoy bien sola...-sonrió a sus amigos y comenzó a comer en silencio, los otros dos no reclamaron aunque no estuviesen de acuerdo y no se habló mas del asunto, esa noche se quedaron a dormir por petición de lily en los cuartos de visitas.

No lograba dormir así que levanto a eso de las 3am y fue a ver a su pequeño dormir en su cuarto, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla mirándolo, volteó triste y fue a su cuarto, se vistió con una polera de mangas largas, unos jeans a la cadera, unas zapatillas no muy altas, se tomo el cabello en una coleta y se puso una chaqueta negra, como la polera, iba a caminar un rato, sabia que era tarde, pero estaba en Londres, no le pasaría nada, metió la varita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y salió en silencio, entro en el único café tranquilo que encontró abierto, se sentó lejos de la vidriera y bajó la vista llevándose una mano a la frente mientras esperaba su café.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

En otro lado también en Londres un chico de cabello azabache y revuelto caminaba por las calles sin rumbo, triste y confundido, no sabia que hacer, creía haber olvidado sus sentimientos por la chica, pero el volverla a ver le había hecho cambiar de opinión y darse cuenta de todo, pero ella le odiaba, la había lastimado lo sabia, y sabia que debía arreglarlo de alguna forma la pregunta era... ¿cuál? Meditando, meditando llego a un café que le pareció decente y entró en el, pidió el café y mientras lo pagaba hecho un vistazo dentro del local, su vista se fijo en la pelirroja con un humeante e intacto frapuccino enfrente con la mirada verde perdida en algún lugar mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y aun así, estaba hermosa, se acerco a ella con su café en la mano y lo puso sobre su mesa mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Lily...-susurro- estas bien?

La pelirroja se sobresalto un poco y miró a james, volvió a calmarse un poco.

-hola potter... –murmuro amargamente, pago su frapuccino, que no se tomó, y se levanto- si, estoy bien... debo irme...

James la miro perplejo sin decir nada, la chica se veía realmente triste, no quería molestarla, se sentó a beber su café y luego se fue también.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok, díganme si les ha gustado! Si les gusto pongo el resto, tengo dos chapts mas ya escritos y da para unos cuantos mas... pero solo si les gusto he? No pienso subir por menos de 5 reviews jajajaja enserio... se acepta de todo menos virus de computadora por que es la única que tengo y por un buen tiempo según lo que se ve... nos vemos!

FeR!


	2. Un dia agitado

- HEY! Muchas gracias por los Reviews! - me hacen muy muy feliz! Sigan dejándome opiniones e ideas de que es lo que quieran que suceda si? Por que ahora que tengo que seguir escribiéndolo me encantaría que ustedes dijesen un poco de lo que quieren que suceda -... buee aquí vamos con el siguiente chapt! Espero que les guste!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Un Día agitado**.

Asi paso su primera semana, discutiendo con sirius, ignorando a james a pesar de que este trataba de toparse con ella a cada minuto, con Fabián y Gideon pasándose por su casa casi todos los días para asegurarse de que ambos estaban bien... el fin de semana se quedaron a dormir allí luego de conversar hasta bien entrada la noche, como ella llevaba pocos días de regreso en la ciudad aun no le instalaban la red flú y era peligroso irse por otro medio pues el departamento de ellos estaba protegido contra apariciones.

Lily despertó la mañana del lunes, a diferencia de sus amigos, con el llanto del pequeño harry, se acercó rápidamente al cuarto de su hijo y lo saco de su cuna cargándolo, lo meció suavemente intentando calmarlo, el niño lloraba con verdadera desesperación, notó que tenia algo de fiebre, lo miró a los ojos encontrándose los un par de enormes ojos verdes fijos en los suyos mientras el pequeño hacia pucheros.

-estas bien amor? –susurro lily cargándolo con un solo brazo y con el otro acariciándole el cabello suave- tranquilo... yo estoy aquí... –le sonrió dulce- parece que estas algo enfermo -el niño tosió y ella miró que la ventana de su cuarto había estado abierta toda la noche, suspiró y miró al bebé- mi pequeño harry... en la tarde iremos a ver a un doctor si? –le beso la mejilla- mamá debe trabajar hoy y tus tíos también, así que cuidara de ti la elfina... pero no te preocupes –al ver que el niño volvía a hacer un puchero- vendré a verte a la hora del almuerzo y si te pasa algo sue me avisara... mi pequeño... –le sonrió dulce- anda... vuelve a dormir... –lo meció suavemente y apareció un biberón que comenzó a darle- tranquilo... –el biberón tenía una pequeña dosis de una poción para bajarle la fiebre al niño, lo meció hasta dormirlo y reviso la hora, tendría que estarse levantando, lo acostó de nuevo, cerró la ventan y oyó a su bebe toser de nuevo, suspiro y salió del cuarto.

Le dio ordenes a la elfina de cuidarlo mas de lo que lo hacia pues parecía resfriado y si llegaba a pasarle algo que la fuese a buscar a la oficina de inmediato, luego fue a darse una ducha y se vistió, dejo desayuno para los dos chicos a los que oía roncar y les dejo una nota sobre la mesa despidiéndose pues no quería despertarlos, salió del apartamento algo apresurada y llegó a la oficina justo a tiempo, la mañana paso normal, la situación con sirius se estaba relajando un poco y ese día debía ir a ver a dumbledor así que se retiro por un rato de la oficina a eso de las 3:55 y salió por la red flú en el despacho del anciano.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras tanto en la oficina...

Los chicos seguían trabajando, lily había salido hacia media hora aproximadamente y ellos aprovechaban que 'la explotadora' no estaba para distraerse un rato, james no le había comentado nada a sirius sobre su salida nocturna la semana anterior, pero desde entonces que se le notaba mas callado, como preocupado por algo.

-¿qué pasa prongs? – pregunto el chico luego de un rato de mirar a su amigo- te sientes mal?...

-no pad' no es eso... no pasa nada, no te preocupes... –tomo una carpeta para ponerse a trabajar y evitar preguntas de su amigo- será mejor trabajar...

-vamos prongs!

-James!... OO dijiste lo que creo que dijiste? –murmuro alice mirando al chico, siempre trabajaban claro pero... ¿así de voluntariamente? Tenían que aprovechar que lily había salido, ir a la cafetería tomar algo, charlar de cualquier cosa, no seguir trabajando...

-Vamos que tiene? Hay que trabajar de vez en cuando no? –pregunto el sin hacer caso y dejando a los otros tres atónitos, pero a los 5 minutos volvían a lo suyo, de pronto irrumpió en su oficina una pequeña elfina domestica, no iba vestida como los típicos elfos domésticos con harapos sino que llevaba ropa decente y limpia, miró a los chicos asustada.

-Sue mala... sue mala... –comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la puerta- perdonen a sue, sue es una mala elfa... –frank asustado por su comportamiento separo a la elfina de la puerta y la afirmo.

-De donde vienes? –pregunto a la elfina mirándola.

-Sue mala... sue es la elfina de la señorita lily... ohh... sue es una elfa tonta... – se golpeo con el puño en la cabeza.

-Ya basta! –dijo alice- sue... que paso? Le paso algo a lilian? O que? Ella no esta aquí...

-Oh no... la señorita lily dijo que estaría aquí... sue necesita a la señorita lily con urgencia... no esta bien no esta bien... –comenzó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-Que no esta bien? Que paso?...-pregunto james preocupado, era algo que concernía a lily así que le interesaba a el también.

-Sue necesita a la señorita lily...-dijo la elfina mirándolos con expresión de dolor- la señorita lily le dijo a sue que estaría aquí... sue necesita hablarle, la señorita lily debe ir a casa ahora... esta mal...

-Lily no esta sue –dijo sirius- esta hablando con dumbledore... si te podemos ayudar en algo...

-OH... sue de los agradecería muchísimo... sue necesita a un doctor, un doctor rápido... esta mal...

-Quien esta mal sue? –pregunto james asustado- puedes traerlo...

-De verdad, la señorita lily no se enojaría? Esta llorando... sue no logra hacer que se calme... hay que avisar a la señorita lily... debe saber, si no se entera...- sue seguía balanceándose.

-Sue trae ya lo que sea de lo que estas hablando, nosotros te esperaremos aquí y te ayudaremos si? –dijo Frank algo exasperado y al elfina asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo dejando a todos algo confundidos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gideon Prewet salía de una chimenea en el vestíbulo del ministerio de la magia dispuesto a irse a su oficina en el departamento de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas, entro en un ascensor, y cerro la puerta metálica justo antes de que una tropa de magos entraran en el, suspiró, no le habría gustado ir apretado entre tanta gente, oyó unos leves quejidos que venían desde abajo y una voz algo chillona de una elfina.

-calma pequeño harry... sue te cuidará mientras el ama regresa...-meciendo torpemente al pequeño.

-sue...?-gideon miró de inmediato hacia abajo y vio a la elfina de lily cargando a harry y un bolso para bebé- que rayos...!... sue que haces aquí? por que has traído a harry? Lily sabe? Que paso?

La elfina miró al hombre y lo reconocio de inmediato.

-Señor prewet-señor... –hizo una inclinación y harry casi se le cae por lo que comenzó a llorar y ella comenzó a mecerlo algo mas fuerte nerviosa- no amo harry, no llore... señor prewet señor... el amo harry esta enfermo... sue no sabe que hacer, no sabe señor, y vino a buscar al ama lily peor no estaba y en la oficina le dijeron que llevara al pequeño harry allá...

-LES HABLASTE DE HARRY SUE! –pregunto rápidamente alzando el tono gideon, sabia que lily no quería que james lo supiese.

-yo si, osea no señor gideon no... sue es una elfa mala... tonta sue tonta sue... -se empezó a pisar los pies a si misma pues tenia a harry en brazos.

-SUE! Basta... no es necesario... si no les dijiste de la existencia de harry damelo... -cargo al niño y le quito el bolso a la elfina- vuelve a casa de lily si llega allá dile que yo tengo a harry que no se preocupe, pero le escribiré una nota si...? –el ascensor se abrió en el cuarto piso y se bajo- vete a casa sue... –cerro la puerta metálica dejando a la elfina dentro.-... creo que tendré que dejar una nota de que hoy no puedo trabajar...- al fin reparo en el llanto incesante del niño (¬¬ que consideraaado) y lo miro confundido- que te pasa? –mirándolo, le puso una mano en la frente y noto que tenia fiebre, suspiró- lily me debes una...-murmuro y avanzo por el pasillo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Una lechuza atigrada picoteo la ventana, las dos personas en el despacho voltearon a ver luego del ruido.

-creo que es para ti lilian...-indico con la cabeza el anciano mirando tras sus gafas de media luna al ave y luego a la chica que asintió con la cabeza y se levanto a abrir la ventana.

La lechuza estiro su pata con la carta y la chica la tomo, la abrió al reconocer la caligrafía del sobre como la de gideon y se mordio el labio inferior, miró a la lechuza y asintió con la cabeza esta emprendió el vuelo, miró a albus de inmediato.

-podemos posponer la conversación?...-algo apresurada.

-pasa algo malo lily?-preguntó el anciano mirándola a los ojos.

-hem... es que... olvide que tenia algo que hacer...-nerviosa, sintiendo que en anciano ya sabia todo.

-claro... el martes de la proxima semana esta bien?...-dijo mientras la chica tomaba su cartera y el iba hacia la chimenea.

-claro, claro albus... gracias...-tomando polvos flu rapidamente, pero el anciano la detuvo por la muñeca, la miro directamente a los ojos de nuevo.

-lilian... todo se sabe tarde o temprano y es mejor hablar antes a que se enteren por terceros... –la soltó y la dejo ir algo confundida.

-"lo sabe..."-pensó cuando salía de una chimenea en el ministerio de la magia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miro por todos los pasillos buscando a la elfina domestica pero no la encontraba, entro en el D.R.C.C.M(departamento de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas) a lo mejor la había visto alguien y la había enviado ahí al ser una elfina, entro en la primera oficina y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a gideon prewet con un pequeño niño en brazos y una serie de: mamilas con leche, jugo y agua de hierbas, chupones (chupetes), un par de peluches, cascabeles, etc., sobre la mesa y el haciendo caras graciosas en un vano intento de que dejara de llorar, sonrió divertido... era buena información.

-vaya, vaya... debo estar viendo mal... –se froto los ojos- que escondido te lo tenias Prewet...

Gideon alzó la vista de golpe y miró al chico primero sobresaltado y luego con profundo odio.

-eras tu Black... que nadie te enseño a golpear las puertas antes de entrar?

-jajajaja... no sabia que tenias un hijo...-mirando al niño.

-No es lo...-peor no alcanzo a continuar por que una pelirroja muy preocupada hizo acto de presencia en ese momento.

-Gideon ya llegue, que paso con... –se quedo con las palabras en la boca y tragó saliva, ambos chicos la miraban, uno preocupado y el otro con una perfecta sonrisa.

-así que evans... que sorpresa...-hizo una leve inclinación- que trae a la jefa de nuestro escuadrón hacia la oficina del jefe del departamento de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas?

-Que te importa black?... sabes? Deberías estar trabajando... vete de aquí y vuelve a la oficina inmediatamente...- respondió la pelirroja recobrando la compostura.

-Claro que volveré a la oficina evans... –sonrió mirando a todos los ahí presentes- tengo que hablar con james... –salió rápidamente.

Lily quedó un momento estática y el llanto de harry la devolvió a la realidad.

-OH rayos... –murmuró y volteo a ver a gideon- que paso gideon?...-tomó a harry y lo meció suavemente para calmarlo, el niño tocia y lloraba haciendo ruidos al respirar.

El chico le explico todo mientras lily lanzaba diez mil maldiciones mentales a su elfina domestica, luego de oír todo lo que el sabia suspiro y se levanto de la silla donde se había sentado con, el ahora dormido, harry en sus brazos.

-no se que voy a hacer con lo de black... y debo llevar a harry al doctor... –sonrió a gideon- gracias por cuidarlo

-no hay problema lils...-dijo el chico suspirando cansado- volverás a la oficina ahora?...

-no lo creo gid'... no se que ira a hacer black y harry necesita a un doctor así que voy a llevarlo a uno ahora...

-ese idiota de black... quizás que cosa dirá... –miró a la chica que miraba al suelo triste- lily... no te preocupes...-estiro una mano por sobre su escritorio y le acaricio la mejilla a su amiga.

-Es que... gideon... no quiero que el idiota de black diga cualquier cosa después de ti... tal vez... –lo miró- tal vez deba decirle a james... yo... no lo sé...

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y entró un sonriente fabian prewet con un rollo de pergamino en la mano.

-Lo logré!... el ministro me dio el permiso que necesitábamos para tratar con los gigantes, ahora si logramos comprobar que no son tan...-se cayo de golpe mirando a los dos adultos dentro- hola lil's... que pasa?... se murió alguien? Le paso algo a harry?...-cerrando la puerta tras el.

-Hola fabián... no no pasa nada...-le sonrió.

-Si sí pasa... –la contradijo gideon y miró a fabian- black me vio con harry aquí en la oficina y a lily entrando aquí –vio la cara de desconcierto de su hermano como preguntando que hacia allí harry y comenzó a contarle todo.

-Estúpido black... y qué querría! –molesto- y ahora le ira con el cuento a todo el ministerio...

-Lo siento chicos... tal vez debería hablar con black y decirle que harry es mi hijo... al menos así no los involucrará a ustedes –dijo lily con la vista baja mirando a harry.

-Lil's...-ambos chicos se acercaron a ella, gideon estirando la mano por sobre su escritorio y levantándole la vista acariciándole la mejilla suave y sonriéndole mientras fabian le ponía una mano en el hombro también sonriéndole- nosotros ya estamos involucrados en esto...

-Somos tus amigos, y vamos a apoyarte, no tienes por que hablar con black al respecto si no quieres... nosotros podemos encargamos de lo de gideon... además yo reconocí a harry como mi hijo, no hay problema si llega a decir algo: "gideon cuidaba a su sobrino mientras yo llegaba de la oficina del ministro..."-vio la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica y agregó- no te vamos a dejar sola... si no quieres no es necesario ni que te mencionemos en el cuento... –le apretó la mano suave y harry tosió, sonrio.

-Creo que deberías llevar a harry al doctor lily...-dijo gideon mirando al niño que hacia ruidos al repirar, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

-Gracias chicos... –les sonrió a ambos y le beso la mejilla a cada uno- no se que haría sin ustedes...

-Vamos no es para tanto... tal vez yo debería salir contigo y llevar a harry, así si alguien nos ve no significará la gran cosa...

-No fabian... no te preocupes ustedes están ocupados no debo interrumpirlos...

-Fabian tiene razón lily... deja que vaya contigo y luego el vuelve aquí... así la historia será mas creíble si es que black llega a decir algo...-apoyó gideon a su hermano.

La chica suspiró cansada ante la insistencia peor sonriéndoles.

-Esta bien... –se levantó- vamos fab'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius black entro corriendo a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras el, buscó a su amigo con la vista por toda la habitación.

-JAMES!... no vas a creerlo...

-Que pasa Sirius? Por que tan acelerado?...-pregunto james mirando a ambos lados buscando a frank por la oficina y sin encontrarlo, luego de levantarse de detrás del escritorio con una carpeta en la mano- encontraste a la elfina?

-No... pero encontré algo mejor...-james alzo una ceja al escuchar a sirius decir eso- mira... iba caminando buscando a le elfina y decidí que en este piso no estaba así que comencé a buscar en los demás y cuando iba en el cuarto, en el D.R.C.C.M entro en la primera oficina y me encuentro con nada mas y nada menos que con gideon prewet...

-Vaya que novedad será por que la primera oficina es la del jefe de departamento y el es el jefe del D.R.C.C.M?-dijo james escéptico alzando una ceja mirando a su amigo sin entender que era lo tan fabuloso.

-Déjame terminar ¬¬!... lo que pasa es que prewet tenia en brazos a un niño... un bebé de meses... y estaba rodeado de cosas para bebés... y el crío chillaba de una forma...-entorno los ojos- bueno... yo no sabia que el tuviese hijos...

-Si bueno... yo tampoco lo sabia...-murmuró algo confundido- y que tiene..?

-Como que '¿que tiene?' Que crees que hacia con el allí? Aunque fuese su hijo... hay guarderías y cosas... además el tiene elfos domésticos que lo cuiden... y bueno... al ratito entró evans muy apurada también a su despacho y le preguntó que pasaba y el no le respondió, parece que por que yo estaba ahí dentro... en fin... eso es todo...

-Es bastante extraño... que haría lily allí?

-Ni idea... y el niño... es raro... a prewet no se le conoce pareja ni mucho menos hijos...

-Pero por que lily habrá entrado ahí..? como era el niño, Sirius?

-No lo sé james... pero creo que deberíamos investigar...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fin del Chapt! Les gusto les gusto les gusto! XD este esta un poquitin mas corto que el anterior -U ahora normalmente responderia a los r/r que habeis dejado pero me dicen que esta prohibido T.T asi que insisto con las gracias y dejadme mensajes en este chapt tambien si? T.T

FeR!


	3. Dias problematicos y confusiones

-Wiii a petición de ustedes XD capitulo tres... con el 4 me demorare mas, quizas lo tenga para la proxima semana, es que entro en examenes ya y no tendre mucho tiempo, ademas de que no lo tengo escrito asi que s e demorara un poco mas... en fin... A LEER!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Dias problemáticos y confusiones...**

Miró al fuego acomodada en los brazos de Fabian Prewet, el doctor había encontrado mal a harry, dijo que el niño tenia neumonía y que si no se le cuidaba bien podría pasarse a otra cosa; Se sentía muy culpable, era su hijo, era su deber cuidarlo y por su culpa estaba enfermo ahora, el cambio había sido repentino, se habían trasladado de Italia pero en realidad ella estaba con el de vacaciones en América del sur, donde era verano, y llegar de allí a Londres donde la estación era la contraria en un avión climatizado era algo bastante brusco.

-Vamos lily... no es tu culpa... –susurro el chico acariciándole el cabello a su amiga, sabia que se sentía culpable, pero realmente no era su culpa, fue un accidente, a cualquiera le podría pasar.

-No Fabian, si lo es...-susurro apenada y lo miró con tristeza a los ojos, el chico le acaricio la mejilla suave.

-Veras que harry se pondrá bien... tu tienes que quedarte con el, yo avisaré en el ministerio que enfermaste o algo y enviaremos el certificado que te dieron para que puedas cuidar de él...

La chica sonrió dulcemente ante aquel ofrecimiento y lo abrazo.

-Que haría sin ti?...-susurró- tu y tu hermano han estado siempre conmigo... se los agradezco tanto...

-Sabes que el también estaría aquí si lo supiera lily... –susurro el chico acariciándole la espalda suave.

Se separó bruscamente del chico y se levanto del sillón dándole la espalda volteando hacia la puerta.

-Voy a la cocina...-murmuro caminando.

-LILY!... oh vamos! No te pongas así... sabes que es verdad...-suspiró viendo a la pelirroja salir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Al día sgte...

-Así que no vendrá... durante una semana...-el jefe del departamento de seguridad miró a las 4 personas dentro de la oficina-... bueno... me imagino que tienen trabajo así que me retiro...-volteo hacia la puerta y la abrió para salir.

-Espere!-dijo James rápidamente saliendo de su trance- que demonios se supone que tiene!...

-Ah...? –revisó los papeles- si, si... neumonía... eso... una enfermedad muggle...bueno... me retiro... –salió de la oficina.

-Mmm...-miró a sirius que asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo el mensaje (lo típico, la mirada de 'no te parece raro que...o.ô)- ejem... bueno... a trabajar... ¿no? Que Evans no venga no quiere decir que no debamos seguir trabajando...

-Si, si... claro... –respondió frank sentándose en su lugar y comenzando a tomar carpetas al igual que alice, Sirius miró a james que se sentaba y comenzaba a trabajar, hizo lo mismo...

Pasaron trabajando todo el día, James sobretodo; cuando frank y alice se retiraron de la oficina Sirius miró a james para saber si también se iban pero al no recibir ni siquiera una mirada de su amigo guardo silencio y siguieron trabajando un par de horas más...

-Prongs... que pasa? –pregunto ya hartándose del trabajo y del incomodo silencio que había en la oficina.

-Nada... por?-gruñó como respuesta James levantando la cabeza y mirando a su amigo.

Sirius bufó enojado.

-Como que 'por'? – lo miró de forma asesina (¬¬-----X)- has estado callado todo el día trabajando, ni siquiera paraste para comer, los chicos se fueron hace horas y tu todavía estas aquí...-suspiró y lo miró a los ojos- es por lelans?

Ahora fue el turno de james de mirar de forma asesina a su mejor amigo.

-SIRIUS! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no a llames así? –vio la mueca en la cara de su amigo.

-Ah... como sea... es por ella, no? –vio a james desviar la vista y sonrió.

-N-no...-murmuró.

-Ho vamos!...-lo miró- james sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir...

El pelinegro suspiró antes de contestar...

-Y si tiene algo grave Sirius

Sirius suspiro entornando los ojos, se levanto y como su chaqueta.

-Donde vas?...-pregunto james mirándolo levantarse, Black le lanzo su chaqueta y hizo un gesto con la cabeza de "Vamos".

-A ver a la pelirroja...

-Pero Sirius yo... –dijo el pelinegro levantándose con su chaqueta en la mano.

-Es que no te preocupa? –alzo una ceja y ante la mirada asesina de su amigo sonrió- vamos entonces...-salió de la oficina seguido por james.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lily lavaba copas en la cocina, Fabian se habia ido hacia un rato y ella había enviado a sus elfos a dormir, no le gustaba ser esclavizadora, escucho que tocaban el timbre de la casa, dejo la copa en el seca platos y se quito el delantal de cocina, suspiro, salió de la cocina hacia el salón y vio a harry dormido sobre la alfombra frente al fuego junto a muchos juguetes, sonrió dulce y lo cargo en sus brazos lo envolvió en un chal que había sobre el sofá y salió hacia el hall de entrada de su casa, abrió la puerta.

-Que se te quedo Fa...-

-Buenas noches evans... –entraron en la casa de la pelirroja sin mas, la chica se quedo se piedra ante la puerta, trago saliva y miro al niño que tenia en sus brazos, los otros no lo habían notado pues estaba oscuro y el niño estaba bien envuelto, saco su varita de su bolsillo y limpio de los juguetes el salón justo cuando los chicos entraban a el

-Linda casa evans... –dijo black mirando el lugar, miro a james que se sentaba en un sillón y le guiño un ojo, la chica entro en el salón algo molesta y con el bulto entre sus brazos que ninguno sabia que era.

-Que demonios hacen aquí? Váyanse...!-mirándolos.

-Huy que buena anfitriona tu...

-Cállate black... lárguense de mi casa

-Vinimos a verte lily...

-Lilian, potter... solo mis cercanos me llaman lily...-la mirada del chico se entristeció y ella desvió la vista.

-Lilian... vinimos a verte... nos dijeron que estabas enferma... y que faltaras un mes –murmuro james con los ánimos mas bajos que hace un rato.

-Así es y es contagioso, lárguense...

-Pero yo te veo de lo mejor evans... –dijo sirius mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Sirius será mejor que nos va...

Una explosión desde la chimenea los hizo voltear a todos, Fabian Prewet hacia su aparición en el salón.

-Lils volv...-miro a los presentes- i... hola...

-Con razón querías que nos fuéramos evans... te arruinamos la fiesta?- murmuro fríamente james levantándose.

-Yo-no... no –trago saliva antela risotada de sirius, los miro fría- no tengo por que darles explicaciones...-se acercó a fabian y le entrego una carpeta azul y el bulto que tenia entre sus brazos, murmuro "llévatelo", y volteo a verlos- en cualquier caso fabian vino a buscar las cosas que se le quedaron...

-Ah ósea que ya había venido a verte...- dijo sirius con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-NO, osea si, osea ahhh –apretó los ojos y los miro, james recordaba muy bien ese gesto.

-Si vine antes a ver como estaba mi amiga lily –dijo fabian al rescate de la -pelirroja mirando a los presentes- y me quede a conversar con ella un rato, y cuando me fui se me quedaron estas cosas...

-Por que tomas tan extraño tu chaqueta...?

-He yo...

-Por que así no se arruga BLACK...-dijo la pelirroja mirándolo asesina.

Harry se movió despertando en los brazos de fabian y abriendo sus grandes ojos verdes, el movimiento paso desapercibido por los otros pero no por fabian que lo cargaba, miro a lily asustado, avisándole.

-Este... bueno yo ya me voy... es tarde y mañana hay trabajo... –dijo prewet fingiendo un bostezo y volteando para irse hacia la chimenea.

-Si nosotros también nos vamos... es tarde...-dijo james levantándose luego de mirar la hora, lily estaba muy nerviosa.

-Vendré a verte mañana para saber como estas y aprovecho para almorzar contigo lils...

-Esta bien fab...

-Nosotros también vendremos... –dijo sirius rápido mirando a fabian acusadoramente.

-Hey! A ustedes nadie los esta invitando...-dijo la pelirroja mirándolos fríamente pero los otros dos fueron hacia la puerta sin escucharla.

-Cocina algo bueno evans...

-Nos vemos lily...-dijo james mirándolos por ultima vez antes de salir algo triste, miro a fabian- prewet revisa tu chaqueta o lo que sea por que se esta moviendo... –cerro la puerta.

Los dos se miraron y suspiraron, lily se acerco a fabian, y cargo a harry , el niño tenia un chupete en la boca que escupió al instante en que ella le quito el hechizo y comenzó a llorar (que buena madre que se gasta el mocoso... ).

-Gracias fab... me salvaste de una buena...-dijo la chica suspirando. (flor de madre, y todavía no se ocupa de harry... anda lily! No te gusto tener crios? Responde!)

-No es nada lily... pero insisto en que deberías decirle ya... imagínate... que hubieras hecho si yo no hubiese llegado?...-suspiro- bueno... debo irme... de verdad venia a buscar esta carpeta... –le sonrió, se acercó a ella y le beso la frente, miro a harry y le revolvió algo mas el cabello- nos vemos mañana...-volteo hacia la chimenea y luego de lanzar los polvos flu y decir el lugar al que se dirigía desapareció en una llamarada verde.

Lily respiro profundo y por fin presto atención a su hijo, lo miro dulce pero tristemente...

-Vamos corazón... ya no llores... –lo meció suave- siento lo del chupete pero no podía dejar que te notaran...-le beso la frente y fue hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso- que vamos a hacer harry?... -el niño dejo de llorar y bostezo mientras hacia pucheros.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Al día siguiente todo fue un asco, es decir, el almuerzo estaba delicioso pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso, harry fue llevado donde gideon para no correr riesgos de que lo descubrieran, los merodeadores le hicieron la vida imposible a Fabian y hablaron de chicas todo el tiempo, la mirada de james estaba algo mas encendida pero no era alegría sino rabia lo que se notaba, lily no pudo hablar con fabian bien ya que los otros dos estaban ahí, además de que hicieron su casa un chiquero, en un momento se levanto algo cansada de la mesa y usando todas sus fuerzas para contenerse y no matar a los chicos fue hacia una mesa de arrimo, abrió el cajón y caso una cajetilla de cigarros, la abrió algo escondida, iba a sacar uno cuando alguien la asalto por la espalda quitándole la cajetilla, así comenzó una pelea contra Fabian que impedía que la chica fumara su primer cigarrillo desde los 15, los merodeadores se unieron a fabian mas para molestar a lily que para otra cosa y luego de un par de horas, cuando fabian se iba ellos también se retiraron dejando bien en claro que iban a una cita con un par de rubias que lo que no tenían se cerebro lo tenían con creces, muy plásticas por supuesto, bien repartidas en otras partes.

Así lily se quedo sola esa tarde y fue por harry donde gideon, fabian no estaba ahí asi que hablo un poco con su hermano y luego volvió a su casa; lily veía a los prewet muy a menudo pero, extrañamente, cada vez que quedaban de juntarse los merodeadores le hacían una visita a la pelirroja para –ver como estaba- un par de veces casi ven a harry, habían seguido a gideon y a fabian pero no habían encontrado nada con respecto al pequeño, no se les ocurrió investigar a la pelirroja al menos, y terminaron olvidando el tema, el punto es que así pasaron un par de semanas y lily temía que el mes siguiera en esa forma.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La chica se separo empujando a fabian hacia atrás con una mano en su pecho que saco rápidamente de su camisa con los 4 primeros botones abiertos, respiro, se paso una mano por la boca limpiándose el rouge corrido, se abrocho los 3 botones de su camisa desabrochados y se aliso la falda con una mano mientras iba hacia la salida del cuarto de café y se echaba el cabello suelto hacia un lado, hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Remus Lupin que estaba parado en la puerta algo pasmado de ver a su prima así, la chica volteo a ver a fabian y sonrió guiñándole un ojo, salió con su paso decidido y grácil, digno de modelo de pasarela y se perdió por el pasillo.

-Prewet... Morgan...-remus miraba a fabian y luego al pasillo por donde la chica se había perdido- que diablos...! -volteo y salió corriendo tras su prima.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Aja... a evans le va a encantar esto james... es lo que necesita saber para que deje al idiota de prewet...

-Claro que si... iremos ahora mismo a decirle...-james potter sonrió maliciosamente a su amigo Sirius Black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

-MORGAN! EXPLICAME QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!

-Mira guapo... eres mi PRIMO, no mi novio, mi esposo, ni mi nada, eres mi PRIMO así que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con cualquier hombre en el puto planeta NO ES COSA TUYA... y eso fue un beso, B-E-S-O, beso...

-UN BESO! A ESO LE LLAMAS UN BESO!

-SI Y QUE! Mira Remus... –la chica se puso brillo con un suave tono rojizo medio achocolatado mirándose en un espejo de bolsillo- es cosa mía ok? Tu NO TE METAS...

-Pero... es que...

-NO! –la chica cerro los ojos- haber por que yo no debería besarme con el...?

-Por que james y sirius lo están investigando y el esta con evans... –la mandíbula de la chica cayo y pestañeo un par de veces quedándose en blanco, trago saliva y lupin sonrió, la chica lo miro fríamente, enojada.

-Por que te vives metiendo en mi vida!...

-Te aseguro que no quería ver eso Morgan... –alzo una ceja- en todo caso... tu sabes bien por que...

-Te odio...

-Es recíproco "primita" – el chico sonrió y volteo saliendo de la oficina.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Creía que estabas enferma y no podías salir de casa... –dijo una voz áspera mirando a un pequeño zorro anaranjado con la punta de la cola, las patas, el hocico y las puntas de sus orejas blancas además de unos ojos particularmente verdes que corrió hacia la puerta principal de la casa y se transformó en lily.

-A que debo tu visita severus...?-en tono algo seco.

-Dumbledore me envió a dejarte esto...-le entrego una botellita con un liquido color lila y le sonrió, la chica lo recibió sonriendo.

-Gracias... quieres pasar?...

-Claro lilian... –la pelirroja abrió la puerta y cuando el chico estaba a punto de entrar dos guapísimos chicos aparecieron ante ellos.

-Evans... y SNAPE! –mirando confundido y con odio al chico de grasiento cabello en el portal de la pelirroja.

-Que hace el aquí lily? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos merodeadores y snape mientras se apuntaban...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fin del Chapt III! ( a que soy linda...? XD) LES HA GUSTADO!

Muchas gracias por los reviews del chapt anterior - los responderia, lo juro, pero prefiero no arriesgarme a que cogelen mi cuenta o me borren el fic... asi que mejor solo los agradezco asi, espero que entiendan... XD ahí aparecio remus como notaron no - ijijiji bueno, dejenme R/R, necesito incentivos para ayudarme a seguir con el chapt IV jiji bien...? vamos que no les cuesta mucho - ;) sean buenitos!

Buee ya me despido, nuevamente, gracias por darse la lata de leerme, ya saben, si tienen ideas, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos felicitaciones o cualquier cosa - REVIEWWWWSSSSS!

FeR'!


	4. ALGUIEN QUE ME LO EXPLIQUE!

Ok Ok, IV capi... XP se que me demore bastante comparado con los otros pero comencé a escribirlo recién, he estado bastante ocupada… CULPEN AL COLE!! ... en fin, a lo que vinieron ahí les va el chapt! Gracias a todas por los R/R!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En el capitulo anterior...

-Claro lilian... –la pelirroja abrió la puerta y cuando el chico estaba a punto de entrar dos guapísimos chicos aparecieron ante ellos.

-Evans... y SNAPE! –mirando confundido y con odio al chico de grasiento cabello en el portal de la pelirroja.

-Que hace el aquí lily? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos merodeadores y snape mientras se apuntaban...

Lily miro a los dos merodeadores algo asombrada, pestañeando unos segundos antes de responder...

-Se-severu- tartamudeo nerviosa y pasmada sin entender por que tratando d e dar una explicación a la presencia de su amigo en su casa.

-Vine a dejarle unos remedios que le envio Albus, Potter –interrumpio el chico a la pelirroja, molesto.

-Pues bueno, ya se los diste, largate...-dijo un enojado Sirius, la sola presencia de Snivellus le irritaba.

-Si Snape ya vete, no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí!- un serio James Potter hablo.

-que?! Pero quienes se creen...?!

-Largo Snivellus nadie te necesita aquí... –sirius enfrentándolo.

-ALTO!! –interrumpio una enojada lily mirando molesta a los tres chicos... – Severus se quedara aquí, por que estoy en MI casa y es MI amigo y-y-y... Yo le invite a cenar asi que se queda!!

-QUE?!?!?!?!- chillo tan furioso James que su cara se comparaba con el cabello de la chica.

Severus miro con superioridad a ambos merodeadores y sonrió entrando a la casa...

-Pero-pero Evans!-dijo Sirius entrando tras Lily seguido por James...

-Ustedes no tienen por que meterse, díganme a lo que han venido y se van! Tengo cosas que hablar con mi amigo...

-Evans eres desquiciante...!-dijo entre dientes james mirándola fríamente.

-no mas que ustedes, ahora díganme...

-necesitamos que te sientes Evans... es una GRAN noticia...-sirius miro a james.

-Exacto... –vio la cara de fastidio de Lily y frunció el entrecejo- Tu noviecito Prewet -Lily abrió los ojos con cara de '¿qué?'- te esta poniendo los cuernos... –eso hizo a Lily abrir los ojos mas que antes...

-hemm...-lily trago saliva confundida...-no... ustedes...

-Desde cuando que tu y Prewet son novios Lily?-pregunto Severus confundido.

-como...? es que no lo son? –preguntó Sirius confundido y algo aterrado que todo ese tiempo de 'caza de brujas' contra el mago hubiese sido en vano...

James volteo a ver a lily de inmediato, cierto brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos.

-Esto... la verdad es que ustedes, chicos –miró a los merodeadores cuando una nueva explosión la hizo detenerse y una guapísima chica con un cuerpo de infarto, un rostro hermoso, piel palida, cabello negro azabache largo a media espalda, medio ondulado y ojos lila que reflejaban como espejos su alrededor pues eran implacables, indiferentes y fríos al mirar, se acercaba a ella quitándose uno de sus guantes de cuero negro delicadamente...

-LeBeau?... –murmuraron todos los hombres presentes aunque en distintos tonos (confusión, asombro y extrañeza).

-No... no soy yo...- la guapa chica rodó los ojos- sopencos... –miró a lily fijamente al llegar hasta ella...- vengo a hablar contigo...

-Controla el tono –dijo fríamente Lily ante el tono de voz 'insolente' usado por la otra chica...

-Pelea de gatas...- susurro Sirius a james mientras lo hacia retroceder un paso pero miraba fijamente lo que sucedería...

-No me digas lo que he de hacer... –dijo con indiferencia, de forma algo despectiva hacia la pelirroja... generalmente no tenia problemas con ella... de hecho le daba lo mismo... pero... – Vine a darte una advertencia Evans...no digas luego que no te he avisado...

-a advertirme? –la pelirroja alzo una ceja con incredulidad- por favor... –la miro de arriba abajo- bueno... que mas podría esperar de ti?... habla LeBeau... no tengo todo el día para esperar a que recuerdes lo que debes decirme...-

El guante de cuero negro se estampo seca y fríamente en la mejilla de la pelirroja dejando una marca rosada en ella mientras la morena la miraba aun de forma imperturbable y la pelirroja se llevaba la mano a la mejilla con ira y pasmada a la vez, todos incapaces de reaccionar de alguna forma ante aquello...

-Silencio 'Firehead'... –su mirada se volvió mas dura y se aproximo un paso mas para mirarla directamente a los ojos... – escucha atentamente que no voy a repetirlo... aléjate de Prewet o sufrirás las consecuencias... no sabes con quien te metes así que te recomiendo apartarte...

-Mira idiota, con quien salgo es asunto mío y de quien me acompañe, de nadie mas, y segundo: actualmente estoy- la pelirroja fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-Aléjate de Prewet, zanahoria con patas... –siseo cortante, fría- no te arriesgues a averiguar el porque debes hacerlo... –la miro despectivamente y miró a los otros presentes- el gusto ha sido suyo –tronó los dedos y desapareció.

El silencio inundo la sala un momento, cada uno en sus propias divagaciones...

James se sentia ligeramente bien ante aquello... bueno, la chica no le caia bien, de hecho le caia algo mal... BASTANTE mal... y habia golpeado a Lily... SU lily... y lo que le habia dicho parecia hacerla sufrir en cierta forma... pero... prewet no estaba con ella, Éllos estaban ahí con ella ahora... y no Prewet para consolarla... ninguno de los dos... cualquiera que fuera el novio de LeBeau... no estaba ahí... y él si... y el otro chico no estaba ahí por que debia estar ocupado con su 'novia' que acababa de tirarle ese balde de agua congelada a SU lily... pero no le importaba... es decir le importaba... se preocupaba por ella... pero... 'Me siento tan malditamente bien...'

Los ojos e la pelirroja miraron con ira el punto donde aquella insolente muchacha había desaparecido: - Pero quien se cree esta imbecil?!

-Será mejor ponerte algo en la mejilla Lils... –Murmuro severus mientras se dirigia hacia la cocina obviando comentarios al respecto...

-Bueno... era eso lo que te veniamos a decir Evans...-Dijo Sirius sentándose comodamente en un sillon y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de james...- Pero todo indica que remus se nos adelanto en contarle a LeBeau...

-Son unos imbeciles... –Dijo lily volteando a ver a ambos merodeadores con ira- Yo y loa gemelos Prewet somos solo amigos, por dios¡¡¿es que no pueden aceptar que me acerque a algun varón de alguna forma?!!-comenzo a exaltarse Lily- Y lo peor es que comienzan a correr rumores! No pueden ser mas tarados!!

-Hey Lils... ca-calma...-dijo james algo confundido pero sin borrar una estupida sonrisa que se le aparecia en la cara cada vez que pensaba que lily y los Pewet eran solo amigos.

-MALDITO SOPENCO, COMO ME DICES QUE ME CALME?! VETE!!-miró a sirius- VÁYANSE AMBOS DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO!, FUERA!! FUERA!! –exclamo furiosa.

-Nos echas a nosotros y te quedaras sola con el imbecil de snape?!-dijo james algo molesto con la idea...

-FUERA, HE DICHO!! LARGO DE MI CASA!-sacó su varita y los apunto haciendo que ambos chicos salieran apresurados y algo molesto por la forma tan descortés de la chica... (N/a: Hombres! ¬¬)

Severus volvió a la sala con una bolsa con hielo en la mano y se la entregó a lily quien la puso en su mejilla con expresión abatida mientras se oía el llanto de harry en el segundo piso...

-maldición...!-murmuró la pelirroja cansada.

-No te preocupes lils... yo voy... –dijo severus mientras estiraba la mano hacia ella y recibía la botellita que le habia llevado a lily para encaminarse al segundo piso.

Respiró hondo y golpeo la puerta suavemente mientras preparaba una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba bastante enojada y pensaba exigir respuestas... hasta que le abrieron...

-Oh... Gideon... –cambio la sonrisa rapidamente.

-"Rayos...!" Fabian no está Morgan- dijo encogiéndose de hombros el chico y disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta rápidamente...

-Vaya...va a volver pronto?- alzo una ceja mientras ponía un pie para impedirle cerrar.

-No lo sé... pero no lo creo... – respondio mientras volvia a intentar cerrar la puerta

-Esta bien... dile que vine-... –se encogio de hombros y volteó para irse mientras oía la puerta cerrarse tras ella

-Quien es Gid...?! –se oyó una voz desde adentro de la casa.

La chica volteo y volvio a poner su pie para evitar que la puerta se cerrase del todo, miró friamente a Gideon y abrió la puerta para entrar.

-Permiso... –avanzo por el estar hacia el arco del pasillo y vio a su novio caminando hacia la entrada- Cariño... –sonrio nuevamente... "de esta no te salvas tienes mucho que explicar..."

-Oh...! Morgan... –el chico sonrio alegre y se acerco para besarla pero la chica lo esquivo

-Fui a ver a una amiga y decidí pasar a verte... –le beso la mejilla.

-a si? A quien?- sonrio algo confundido, por el rechazo de la chica y por que no conocía a ninguna amiga de ella que viviera por ahí.

-creo que la conoces, de hecho tienes algo que explicarme de ella... Lily Evans, te suena?- alzó una ceja con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

Los dos Prewet se quedaron de piedra...

Sirius se tiro a lo largo en el sofá mientras abria una botella de cerveza de manteca-

-Bueno James, al menos ya lo sabe...

-Que?! Acaso no la oiste?! Estaba furiosa! Ademas dijo que ella y los prewet solo son amigos...

-Como les fue chicos? – dijo remus saliendo de la chimenea y sacudiéndose la ceniza.

-Bien-

-Mal-

Respondieron al unísono.

-Como dices que mal? Debe estar furiosa con prewet! Su novia la atacó!

-Como dices que bien sirius?! Nos odia, ME odia, dijo que eramos unos tarados! –dijo james abatido...

-Oh vamos no es para tanto james! – trato de calmarlo el sexy pelinegro mientras remus aparecia otra cerveza de manteca y se sentaba en un sillon...

-Como es eso de que la novia de Prewet ataco a Evans...? – algo confundido...

-Asi es remus, tu primita –dijo mirando la mueca en el rostro de su amigo- le dio una bofetada a Lily y le dijo que se alejara de prewet...

-Pero no fue la gran cosa... yo esperaba más –sonrio- estaba listo para aparecer la piscina de barro... –rio un poco.

-PADFOOT!!-le reclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo...

………

-La situación será insostenible en poco tiempo más Lilian...

-NO!- la pelirroja le miró enojada – esta todo bien...! no digas eso...

-Lilian... –el anciano la miro seriamente detrás de sus lentes de media luna.

-Mira Albus, en ultima instancia me marcho denuevo...! – suspiró desviando la vista a su pequeño hijo que, sentado en la alfombra jugaba con el polluelo que era en ese momento el fénix de Albus Dumbledore.

-Sabes que no es posible... –dijo serio el hombre suspirando y descruzando sus dedos que estaban sobre el escritorio, la chica lo miro con desesperación...- tendrás de decircelo tarde o temprano...

-prefiero que sea mas bien tarde...

-lily...

………

LISTO!!! capi 4 al fin!!! Lo sé, lo sé matenme me tarde mucho! ...

Pero bueno... será... aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado reviews!!!...

Siento no responderlos pero los agradezco, lo que ocurre es que llevo tiempo sin internet! Y no los eh revisado! es una situación que se mantendrá hasta noviembre... sin Inter. hasta noviembre jojojo ;; TT estupida compañía!...

En fin diganme algo lindo ok?! - nus vemos!


End file.
